Marceline and Marshall Lee, perfect
by diaryofhannah
Summary: This totally mathematical story includes Marceline and Marshall Lee. this is about how they meet and how their friendship exceeds into love... Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters or episodes of Adventure time! (Btw this is Hannah 2 writing this one!)
1. Chapter 1

Marceline was walking through the forest with a basket, picking strawberries and apples.  
Marceline: "how hard is looking for strawberries supposed to be?" She hissed under her breath. The she saw someone sitting on a stump, playing a...bass?  
Marceline: " hey! Who are you? "  
Marshall Lee: " I'm Marshall lee, who are you?"  
Marceline: "I'm Marceline, the vampire queen"  
She walked closer to Marshall lee curiously. She noticed the bite marks on his neck. He was a vampire too?!  
Marshall lee: "I know what you are thinking."  
Marceline: "you look like...me...where are you from?  
Marshall lee: " I'm from Aaa"  
Marceline: " I'm from Ooo"  
He was pretty cute, not like anyone else she has ever seen. She walked up to him and sat next to him on the stump.  
Marceline: "I play bass too."  
Marshall lee: " cool." He floated up into the air and strummed a few cords, hoping to show off to this interesting girl. She floated up to him and their shoulders accidentally touched. They stared at each other, they had both felt an interesting shock.  
Marceline: "that was weird" she blushed and looked at her feet.  
Marshall lee: "yeah it was."  
They both touched fingers, seeing if they would feel the shock again. They had not known that the shock they had felt was love. They had fallen for each other without even knowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, they both met at the forest and sucked the redness out of the strawberries. Sitting on the stump and strumming their basses, they sang in perfect harmony. They became a little more comfortable with being friends. They regularly saw each other in the forest and even just around.  
Marshall lee: "dude, lets go to the bay. There's lots of mermaids that need to be mocked."  
Marceline: "haha okay. Lets give them a twist in the tail."  
They both flew to the bay to swim in the clean, cool water.  
Marshall lee: "c'mon!" He yelled, jumping into the water. Marceline excitedly jumped into the water with him.  
They swam around and chased the mermaids to mock them. They made faces and pretended to be mermaids, mocking them. The mermaids just scowled and swam away in a flash.  
When they pulled themselves onto the beach, they sat down and tried to dry off in the cold night. But they finally gave up and flew to Marceline's house. They grabbed towels and dried off.  
Marceline: "so do you have a dad?"  
Marshall lee: "no I just have a mom."  
Marceline: "I just have a dad, but i still remember most of my mom."  
They looked at each other, and they felt something and they suddenly leaned forward and kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, they were sitting in the forest talking about their lives and junk.

Marceline: -laughing- "so why did the chicken cross the road?"

Marshall lee: "to get to the other side!"

Marceline: "yes exactly!" :D

They laughed constantly, even at the totally unfunny jokes. Later they flew to the pizza parlor and scared the bakers until they were as white as a sheet.

Marshall lee: "ha ha I think that baker peed his pants! I didn't see him spill water on the floor!"

They both laughed so hard, they both fell onto the floor and almost cracked their stomachs open!


	4. Chapter 4

When they were walking hand in hand, they saw someone walking with a sword.  
Marshall lee: "oh, hey Fionna!"  
Fionna: "hey dude! Who's that?"  
Marceline: "I'm marceline."  
(Fionna was walking with her best friend Cake)  
Cake whispering: " ooohhhh giiirrrllll...you jelly!"  
Fionna: (watching them walk by) don't be silly cake. Besides, I have Gumball."  
That night Marceline and Marshall Lee stayed outside and watched for shooting stars.  
Marceline: (shivers) I hate the cold.  
Marshall Lee: "let's go inside then"  
They got inside and sat on the couch watching spongebob. They were laughing and eating cheese it's as they watched. Later they fell asleep, and marceline was sleeptalking...  
Marceline:" NO FROG NO THE BANANA IS POISONED!"  
Marshall lee: "POWER RANGERS GO!"  
The next day they woke with a start and almost killed themselves with the windows open because of the sun. Marceline pulls on her boots, huge sun hat, and her gloves to protect her, and so does Marshall played video games all day long!  
Marshall lee: "HAH! I totally beat you at Mario cart!"  
Marceline: " no you just cheated!"


	5. Chapter 5

That night...  
Marshall lee: "it's kinda chilly" he said, rubbing his arms, and sitting on the couch.  
Marceline grabbed the blanket off the floor and pulled it over him. She smiled at him.  
They accidentally fell asleep and woke up hugging each other! (Awkward!) they blushed TOMATO red. Marceline tried to let go but Marshall Lee hung on...  
Marshall lee: "I shall never let go!" He said wackily  
Marceline laughed and hugged him.  
Marshall Lee: "just...stay..."  
They both blushed and let go...they looked at each other. Marshall Lee leaned in and kissed her nose, smiling. Marceline gave him a big smile.  
Marshall lee: "wanna see how weird my finger can bend backwards?"  
Marceline:" hahhaha no gross!"  
They went outside with an umbrella and made scary faces at the squirrels. A couple of them ran away, but some of them actually died! They would just look at each other and bury it like nothing happened. Then it began to get dark.  
Marceline: "I better leave. :("  
Marshall lee: "okay meet me tomorrow in the forest where we met."  
Marshall lee kissed her and held her in his arms till she could barely breathe!  
Marceline: "bye!"  
Marshall lee: "c'ya!" He said giving her a brain melting smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning, Marceline woke up and showered. She wanted to smell at least decent. After checking her breath and putting her hair in a pony tail, she walked out the door with an umbrella, and flew to the forest.  
This is what Marshall Lee was doing...Marshall showered too, and dressed in a red and black plaid shirt. After brushing his fangs and making his hair look cool for Marceline, he flew to the forest with an umbrella.  
They both met in the forest, and hid under a big willow tree. Marshall Lee and Marceline stood up and MarshallLee took her hands in his.  
Marshall Lee: "I've been wanting to ask someone this forever. And yet it's still hard, even after 1,000 years." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers.  
Marceline blushed and looked at Marshall Lee's face.  
Marshall Lee: "Do you want to go to Gumbutt's pool party tonight?!" He said in a less serious tone.  
Marceline: -laughing- "you mean Prince Gumball?"  
Marshall lee laughed.  
They smiled at each other, and when Marceline turned away to grab an apple from a nearby tree, she heard something slice through the air and Marshall Lee's blood curdling scream...


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall lee: "Marcy!"

She turned around and ran to Marshall Lee, pulling him into her lap.

Marceline: "hey, everything's going to be fine…" she wiped tears from her eyes. She was normally weak when it came to blood, but she forced herself to heal the wound with her sleeve and pull out the arrow. She got his hair out of his eyes and propped him against the tree, healing the wound.

Marshall Lee: "it's not too deep, but It's painful. Whoever shot it was looking for a wound, not to kill me." Blood was getting on her shirt but Marceline didn't care. She was thankful she had on an undershirt because she took off her shirt and wrapped it around Marshall Lee's chest wound gently. He was sweating, but overall, he was taking it really strongly. She cried and healed the wound.

Marshall Lee: "hey it's fine! Don't worry!" he said, wiping her tears.

She hugged him, still sniffling. (btw the wound heals in a few minutes because they are vampires and they cant die. ;) ) they sat under the willow tree, looking at the flowers nearby.

Marceline: "does it still hurt a lot?"

He unwrapped the now slightly red shirt from his chest and looked at it. There was just a light pink mark left!

Marshall Lee: "its ok it doesn't hurt that much anymore. thanks."

They got up and flew to their houses after Marshall Lee kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

They had changed into their swimsuits and met at Gumbutt's party, both excited. Marshall Lee walked up to Marceline. Marceline blushed and tazed him in the stomach.

Marshall Lee: "AHHHH!" –Laughing- "stop! HAHAHAHAH!"

She tickled him until he fell into the pool. Just then gumball came up.

Gumball: "hello! I'm glad you were able to make it to my party!"

At that moment Marshall spat water at gumballs perfect hair.

Gumball: "ahh! My dome piece! It's on lover-boy!"

Marceline laughed as gumball jumped into the water and they both started splashing each other. She jumped in and immediately dodged a splash of water.

Once they were pooped out, they sat down on some chairs with everyone else. LSP, Bubblegum, Flame Princess and prince. AND EVEN TURTLE PRINCESS. It was a hot summer night and the June bugs started chirping.

Marceline stayed by Marshall lee most of the time.

They partied all night, and as soon as the sun started peeking over the horizon, they all left the party to sleep in late. Marceline went home with Marshall Lee. They watched TV at Marshall lee's house and dosed off. Marceline had to borrow one of Marshall Lee's t-shirts because hers got soaked. She snored VERY loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

**_(A/N)I'm so sorry! Hannah 2 here, and apologizing for not updating sooner! I've been sick and lazy. And I want to say that Hannah 1 is the prettiest brunette in her school J and Hannah 3 is the best soccer player I've evah seen J yay. By the way I'm changing the font in my story. If I forget about it sorry, but it's not going to look like a play anymore. It'll make more sense._**

When she woke up, it was 12:00 in the morning. Had she slept all day? Marceline woke up and looked out the window. A starry, dark night. She would definitely not be able to sleep anymore. She had a bad nightmare. She was trying not to think about it as she looked out into the dark night.

Marshall Lee sat up and looked at her. "mornin'" he stretched and yawned. "man, it's only 12!" Marceline smelled her armpit. "can I use your shower real quick?" Marshall Lee laughed "ya sure!". She took a quick shower and later came out In her normal clothes, seeing Marshall Lee sitting in a closet, huddled in the corner, in the dark, looking at his computer screen. He was also holding a snack….a biscuit with a chicken nugget inside, with mashed potatoes and barbeque sauce dripping down the side. A strange, unfamiliar tune came from the computer…

_Chicken nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit, nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit, nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit DIP IT ALL IN MASHED POTATOES! Nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit DIP IT ALL IN MASHE POTATOES!_

_Dip it all in mashed pota-a-toes, then dip the mashed potato covered chicken nugget biscuit in the barbeque sauce MMMMMMMM!_

_YUM YUM GIMMEH!_

"what are you….doing!" she looked at him in shock. He looked up at her, "if I tried to explain, you would never understand. Tobuscus…..is…..awesome." she just scowled at him and shook her head laughing.

(A/N)**_I've never changed a story as much as this one. Ok, the Tobuscus thing was just…weirdness because he is awesome and I am a forever fan of Tobuscus!_**

**_*I do not own any Tobuscus videos or episodes of T.V. shows or anything*_**


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall Lee rang Marceline's doorbell in excitement. He was all dressed up for the ball. In a black tux with a red tie to match Marceline's dress. Marceline walked out of her house and closed the door behind her. She was dressed up with a red and black poufy dress with white lace on the bottom of it. Her hair was up in a ponytail and had red and white flowers in it.

"woot woot! LSP's Ball!" she said happily and excitedly. They both laughed and began flying to LSP's ball held at the Candy Kingdom.

Once they arrived 10 minutes later, they walked into the doors of the ball.

"Woooaahhh!" exclaimed Marceline as she looked around they ballroom. It was HUGE. There was a stage for the host, a huge table with food on it and a lot of people were dancing and having fun in the middle of the ballroom.

Then Prince Gumball walked up to them smiling. "Welcome to LSP's party! Just dance and have fun!" he said. He was dressed in a pink tux with a pink tie.

Just then LSP floated in the middle of the crowd and exclaimed, "OMG YOU GUYS WE SHOULD LIKE TOTALLY BRING THIS PARTY TO THE NEXT LEVEL AND HAVE LIKE, MARCELINE AN MARSHALL LEE PLAY A SONG YOU GUYS!" everyone cheered and crowded Marceline and Marshall Lee excitedly. They literally picked them up and carried them to the stage! They stood up and walked to the nearest mics.

"Alright alright we'll play a few songs." said Marshall Lee laughing.

"Hey! Hey! I know about drums-"Gumball shouted. Marceline interrupted him.

"Get up here and play dude!" she shouted back. He ran up the stage and sat behind the drums.

Marceline pulled Finn up to the stage and she told him to beat box. He grabbed a mic and sat down on a stool.

"Okay! We'll be playing "I gotta feeling"!" said Marshall Lee excitedly.

"I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night!" he sang.

They played like BEASTS. When they were done with the song, someone had a request.

"Play 'wild ones'!" screamed a little candy person.

"Okay, WILD ONES EVERYBODY!" screamed Marceline! She took the mic off the stand and told Finn to drop the beat. Then Gumball started playing the drums.

"Hey I heard you were a wild one! Oohhhh-oohhhhhhh!" she sang. Her voice amazed everyone! She had the perfect voice for this song! Everyone screamed and cheered wildly like-well…WILD ONES. She sang the rest of the song and when she was done singing, everyone crowded around her. Yet none of them had noticed the spy clicking pictures into his camera and recording. That's how all of it started….the spy turned out the door and left…


	11. Chapter 11

Marceline was busily working as the DJ at the party. She made a few mixes and played requested songs. Marshall Lee was still putting away the band stuff. He flew over to her and pressed a button. A slow dancing ballet song started playing. Marshall Lee took her hand and pulled her down to the dance floor. Everyone made space for them to dance while they danced with partners. Marshall Lee tried and struggled to keep up with Marceline while she danced normally. Marceline laughed and took his hand.  
"Here, like this…" she made steps in groups of threes. "Just count! It's easy. Like this, one two three, one two three, one two three, one two three…"  
"ha-ha ok sorry I've never danced really before." He said blushing.  
"It's okay, not everyone knows how." She said.  
Before they knew it another camera guy walked in stealthily and snapped pictures of the new 'ooo aaa couple.'  
"honestly this is getting a little boring." Said Marceline looking around. "Wait! What is that?!" she said looking at the camera guy. He sprinted toward the exit and was gone.  
"What's wrong?!" asked Marshall Lee.  
"Some guy is snapping pics at us!" she said angrily.  
"Hey it's fine! They're probably just taking pictures of your dress, trying to put it in stores…?" he guessed, shrugging.  
"I guess we'll see in tomorrow's papers." She said nervously. "Let's just go home. It's getting late and boring." She said, yawing.  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow, check the newspaper and I will too. "He said. "It was fun…see ya tomorrow." He said, and he gave her a nervous kiss on the cheek and flew away.  
Marceline blushed and flew home; trying to keep in the excited girl screams she never knew she had.  
Marshall Lee was still blushing as he was flying home toward his house. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Things were going good...


End file.
